The Guardian Knight
by Fafnir The Midnight Dragon
Summary: What if Ezra found herself a guardian knight of her own? (OCxEzra and T for Violence and Romance)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my Fairy Tail story! I haven't done one yet but I have done and still doing a couple One Piece stories and I encourage you to take a look at those if you like this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. Although I do own the characters of my own creation.**

* * *

OC's POV (You'll find out the name later)

As I sat on my bed and looked at the picture on my dresser, I thought about all of the things that had happened since that fateful day. I remembered everything. All the pain. The sorrow. The fear. The anger. I started getting ready for the day ahead of me. It had been rumored that a guild called Fairy Tail would attack us today. So many have tried and failed to defeat us. It gets depressing just thinking about it. I just sit and watch as they, one after the other, fall in defeat. Our defences are set up in layers. I, being second in command, am the second to last layer, my boss being the last layer. No man has ever gotten within 3 layers of me. My reason for being here? I want to destroy the man who killed my parents, the only man I have yet to try my strength against, my boss, Pluto. The Phantom Guild has remained undefeated for 20 years. Lets see if this, Fairy Tail, is strong enough to defeat us.

* * *

**Sorry if this first chapter is a bit short, but the next this is more of a backstory for the OC, but the next chapter is a bit longer ;) - Fenrir**


	2. Chapter 2 The Black Knight

**Hello and welcome back to my story! I wanna thank you for reading and would really appreciate it if you would leave a comment! Here ya are and enjoy! - Fenrir**

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

Today we are attacking the dark guild, Phantom Lords. They are an assassin guild that has been causing problems and an anonymous client has requested that Fairy Tail take them out. I haven't heard much of the guild, as they are across the continent and they haven't done any work over here. At least that I know of.

**Time Skip - Partway into the Battle**

We had just defeated some people in one level and were moving up to another level when we noticed several doors, we being: Natsu, Grey, Gajeel, Laxus, Happy and I. Five doors. Five of us. Six if you count Happy. I chose the middle door and walked over to it. The others walked over to their respective doors also. I opened the door and went inside. As I looked around, I was amazed by the beauty of it. It was like a medieval library with several large windows that were curtained. Several sets of different kinds of armor were in random places around the room. On on wall there was a giant fireplace with a roaring blaze crackling in it. Two armchairs faved the fireplace. Forgetting why I was here in the first place, I walked to one of the chairs and sat down. It was very comfortable with the heat of the fire just right. As I felt my eyelids drooping, I suddenly remembered why I was here. I became instantly wary when I noticed a large man not much older than myself sitting in the other chair, staring at the fire. Now, whether he was there from the beginning or had just gotten there, I had no idea. His face was dark and so was his longish smooth hair that was swept to the side so it covered one eye. The eye I could see was a very dark blue that could be mistaken for black if the conditions were right. After a long period of silence he finally spoke,

"Well, warrior knight, you did not come here to lounge in front of a fire, did you."

"No, I didn't. Who are you?' I asked.

"Now that seems to be the question of the hour, now doesn't it." His sarcasm was starting to grate on me.

"Well, if we are to answer this question, introductions are in order." He stood, allowing me a better view of how he looked. He was very tall. A giant almost. When I stood up, he was still at least a foot or two taller than me. With a black cloak with sleeves that covered his hands and black fingerless gloves, and one of them had red trim on the glove. After he situated himself, he spoke again,

"My name is on no consequence, but I am afraid we are going to have to fight now, my boss is getting inpatient."

"Why are you here? Why are even part of this guild?!" I didn't know why my frustration was mounting like that. Must have been because he seemed like a honorable knight himself.

"Why am I here?" he repeated, thoughtfully.

Suddenly he disappeared. I looked around and saw him across the room looking at me.

"Well, let's get on with it, shall we?" he said in a bored voice. I re-equipped to Flame Empress and ran towards him sword drawn, and as I was running, I ran face first into a shield that was as big as I was. It looked as if it was made of bones. I heard the man speak again.

"The only way you will have a chance of beating me is if you can cut through the three shields in front of you." I looked around the first shield and saw two others, one was made of Diamond and the other, was made of some kind of dark material I had never seen before.

**Time Skip - 1 Hour Later**

I was worn out, it took all of my energy to cut through the first two shields, and this last on sapped more of my energy every time I hit it. I had stopped to rest, when I felt very evil presence enter the room. I looked around and saw a man standing on a platform up on the wall. He spoke,

"Xavier, why don't you just kill her already?" his voice was deep and resonating.

"I have seen no reason to." he replied.

"This is why you are so weak Xavier. You are not able to fully commit yourself. I shall demonstrate." All of a sudden, I heard a scream, vaguely, I knew it was me screaming as I felt something like a branding iron go into my side. Soon everything blacked out…

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! -Fenrir **


	3. Chapter 3 The New Arrival

**Hey and welcome back! Thank you guys for following me! It gives me a lot of encouragement to keep writing these! Also, I am offering my services as a Beta reader! Without further ado, here's the third chapter in our knight's story, "A New Arrival" - Fenrir**

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

I groaned and tried to move. As I tried to move, I realized I was being carred. I tried to open my eyes but just groaned again.

"Shhhhhh…Don't try to move." I heard a low soothing voice say, and I fell back into the blackness that pulled at me.

**Xavier's POV**

I knew where the guild was because I had been in this part of the country quite a bit lately. I started walking towards it. The fighting was over and Fairy Tail had won. Pluto had been able to get to her before I could stop him. When the blade had gone in, the wall on the opposite side of the room exploded inward, revealing 4 angry men and a flying cat. When they looked and saw Pluto stabbing the woman, they were even more enraged. I quickly bashed the Devil Shield into Pluto which knocked him away from the woman, and yelled at the 4 men,

"Hurry! Now is your only chance to defeat him!" Thankfully they listened and rushed him. I took the dagger out of her side and bound the wound. Then I promptly started running toward a portal that led to the city Fairy Tail.

I stopped just outside the doors and braced myself. The woman was still asleep in my arms. I kicked open the doors and yelled,

"HELP HER!" This caused a reaction quicker than I had hoped, as everyone instantly closed in around me. Suddenly, in front of me as small man appeared. I recognized him as the Leader of Fairy Tail, Markov. The recognition was mutual as we had done business before.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"She's been stabbed with a poisoned knife. Get a healer immediately!" I said panicked, because she hadn't yet woken up and it had been several hours since I saw any motion from her. She had recently started murmuring in her delirious sleep. Suddenly someone took her from me and I realized how tired I was. Someone seemed to sense this and grabbed my arm to steady me, but thats when everything blacked out…

**Time Skip 2 Days Later**

I was sore all over as I gained consciousness. I was groggy also, so when I tried to open my eyes, they replied very sluggishly. But when they were open, all I could see with them was a red blur that hurt my eyes to look at, so I shut them again. My head was hurting from the concentration to keep awake so I groaned again and fell back into the blackness that surrounded me.

**Time Skip 1 Day Later**

This time as I awoke, I felt much better. Not as much pain involved. I opened my eyes...and found another worried pair of eyes looking at me, right next to my face. My eyes instantly opened wide in surprise and I sat up, which resulted in our banging heads together. Later on people would always make the joke that we were butting heads all the time. The sudden movement made my stomach complain.

"Owwww…" I said as I rubbed my head. I looked up and saw a girl about my age looking back at me.

"Heyyyy…" I said, it finally dawning on me, "you're that red headed knight that was trying to cut through my shield."

She smiled and said, "Ok if thats the way you want to remember me, fine...but my name is Ezra."

"Mine's Xavier," I said and held out my hand, but my stomach had other ideas a growled again. "Got any food around here, Ezra?" I said trying out the name.

"I think we have some," She said with a smile.

* * *

**Well I hope you like that chapter! I'll try to get going on the next one soon! Like I said at the beginning, I am offering my services as a beta reader! Dont be afraid to review and say what you think might happen! I would love to hear from you!- Fenrir**


	4. Chapter 4 A Troubled Past

**Hello and welcome to chapter 4! Ok, some explanations as it has been said that some things were a bit unclear. I didn't know that there was originally a Phantom Lords guild and I had meant it as an OC Guild. Sorry about that. If you have any other questions about the story, don't be afraid to ask and I will try to answer you as best as possible! Also, there is an explanation of who Xavier is and where he comes from! Heeheehee! - Fenrir**

* * *

**Xavier's POV**

We walked down to the bar to get something to eat. When it came, I looked around and saw all the friendships that were in place and I saw that these people were almost like a family.

"Ezra, our guest is finally awake and you didn't tell me?" I heard a voice say. A small man appeared beside her. I smiled as I recognized him as the leader of Fairy Tail, Makarov.

"Oh Marakov," I said, pleased to see him," I must thank you for your hospitality!" I had finished my meal at this point and saw no other reason for me to say so I excused myself. "Thank you again for the meal." I bowed, collected my things and turned to Ezra.

"Goodbye Ezra, it was nice meeting you." Then I walked out of the guild.

**Ezra's POV**

"What a strange man…" I said thoughtfully, to no one in particular.

"You dont know the half of it." Makarov said.

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"Xavier has had a troubled past. His whole clan was wiped out by one man. I don't know who, but I have my suspicions."

"How did you meet Xavier?" I asked, curious.

"It's the strangest thing...I was walking around when this boy, no older than 10, appeared in front of me. He was barely standing due to the several long cuts all over his body. He looked at me and was about to say something when he fell flat on his face! So I took him back to my house and I bandaged him up. Then a few days later...he disappeared! He left a note though, to say thank you. It was signed with his name and the Templar Knights royal crest." Makarov told me.

"So...Xavier is the last of the Templars?" I interjected.

"As far as I know, yes. He appeared every once in awhile, to let me know he was alive. He wouldn't stop thanking me. Then he stopped coming altogether. I was worried for awhile but figured I he could have survived all that while on his own, he could take care of himself. I all but forgot about him after that. The next time I saw him was when he burst into the guild with you in his arms saying you had been poisoned." he sighed, "But, thats strange in itself. He was never on to do something so publicly."

I felt heat rush up to my face but was unsure as to why I would be blushing. He kept talking though, so he must not have noticed.

"Hmmmm...I have an idea of where he goes usually though. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the mysterious ghost that guards the ruins of the Templar Mansion.

"Why would he protect it?" I asked.

"It's said that there is an ancient treasure in the house, rumored to hold immeasurable power. I imagine a lot of treasure hunters would be after it. It's safe to assume that he wouldn't want people desecrating his family home. Or what's left of it anyway."

"That's quite a story." I said quietly, thinking over all of the master said.

After Xavier left, life at Fairy Tail went slowly back to normal. He would come to visit every once in a while and his arrival was always heralded by red roses tied with a metal bow placed at the guilds doorstep. If he put three roses, he would stay three days, and so on. When he visited he would never say what he would do when he was gone but would mingle like one of the members. One time before one of his visits Natsu and Grey came up to me and asked if I wanted to help them with a surprise. They didn't say what it was or who it was for, but I found out soon enough. I was eating a piece of cake at the bar when all of a sudden, I heard the door open and then I heard a tremendous yell from Natsu and Grey. It was cut short with a loud resonating BONG! I turned around and saw the pair on the floor holding their heads and groaning. When I looked up I saw Xavier giving them a look of disapproval, shaking his head.

"No...just...no…" was all he said, but the whole guild roared in laughter when he said it. Then he walked over to the bar and sat next to me.

"Hey Ezra." He said.

"Hey." I replied. Keep it together Ezra!

"Is Makarov in?" He asked. He never called him anything else.

" yeah, he's in his office. Why?" I asked but all I got was a "Thanks" as he walked up to the masters office.

**Time Skip 2 Hours Later**

"What could they be doing up there?" I said to no one in particular. Suddenly the door to the masters office opened and closed as if someone came out.

"Members of Fairy Tail." I heard the master say. When I looked up I saw he was standing on the upper railings. The whole guild became quiet to listen to him.

"A new threat has emerged. The former leader of the Phantom Guild, Pluto, has resurfaced and is trying to start up his guild again."

There was a collective gasp around the room. We all thought he was dead!

'What are you talking about?! Grey, Gajeel, Laxus and I took him out already!" Natsu yelled up at the master.

Now Xavier spoke up. "Yes you may have set him back a little, but unless you use a certain ability on him you can only delay him. If you want to truly defeat him, you must use a special ability on him. I am able to use this ability but it takes time and concentration. That's were you brave people come in. I need help to defeat him. There are only five of you who are powerful enough to help me in this task. Natsu, will you help me?"

"Aye!" he yelled in return.

"Grey, I ask the same of you."

"Hell yeah!" he roared back.

"Lucy, will you lend your strength?"

"I will do my best!"

"Juvia, will you lend your cleansing waters!"

"Juvia will!"

He paused before the next name.

"Ezra…" he sounded scared for me. He appeared in front of me. "I have no right to ask this of you but...will you help me?" his eyes searching.

"Of course I will!" I said, partly hurt that would think that I wouldn't want to come, but also glad that he asked. Then returning to the balcony he said, "Now Fairy Tail...Do I have your permission to take these brave souls into battle?!"

Everyone yelled at the top of their lungs, "GO KICK HIS BUTT!"

* * *

**That's the end of that! Please if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! I know the Knight's Templar is kind of a cheesy name to use but I still think it's cool. - Fenrir**


End file.
